Object Rush
Headline Text These objects are ready to test their skills...in a whole new way of object competition! Featuring 40 contestants, two teams on 20, and and a bunch of surprises, fun, craziness, and madness! In this question: who will win this new era of object shows? This is Object Rush! Team A (name coming soon) # Bubble (captain) # GB # TB # Baseball # Melony # Paintbrush # Pumpkin # Boombox # Clock # Firey # Ice Cream # Puffball # Latte # Daisy # E.D. # Bomby # Bomb # Tack # Pin Team B (name coming soon) #Snowball (captain) #Toothy #Blocky #Knife #Balloon #Coiny #Nickel #Penny #Spongy #Kite #Donut #Butter #Basketball (OMN) #Badge #Globe (OU #Globe (OO) #Mii U #Alatis #Puffbull Eliminated #Candy (3 votes) (Team B) #Basketball (OU( (3 votes) (Team A) Goofs The New Era of Competition * Even though Baseball doesn't talk, he says "I dunno." Trivia *The newbies that joined in episode 3 were NOT trapped in gifts (like the OO newbies), but were in a giant, singular box. Episode 1 - The New Era of Competition E.D.: :l Basketball (OMN): AAAAAAHHHH_- (bumps into E.D.) E.D.! There is a clone! E.D.: What? Where? Basketball (OMN): Over there! (OU Basketball walks over) Basketball (OU): I am not a clone. I'm just another friendly basketball. E.D.: Nothing to be afraid of. Latte: Guys, look! (random screen shows the 40 contestants chosen) Bubble: Oi made it? Firey: This means I'm competing in another show. Balloon: Yay! Ice Cream: Oh no! Balloon, you turned red! Balloon: Um, that's just your vision. I;m the Balloon from I.I.! Ice Cream: My bad. GB: Okay, so now that the contestants are chosen, where will we be? (the forty contestants are magically transported to someplace) TB: Um...guys? Where are we? Melony: I don't know. Tack: Me either. Basketball (OMN): Let me ask the black girl with the purple speakers. Melony: Don't you mean Boombox? Basketball (OMN): Yeah, her. (walks to Boombox) Boombox, where are w- Boombox: I spot someone! Pickaxe: Hey, everyone! Welcome to- Window: Object Rush! Had to complete your sentence. Nickel: Who are you guys? Well, not Pickaxe, MePhone, and the Announcer, but the other guys. Gamey: Wow, someone got shocked. Announcer: Nickel is shocked because he doesn't know who you or Window are. Nickel: So if the glass one is Window, who is the green one? Announcer: Oh. You are looking at Gamey, host of Object Overload. Paintbrush: I never heard of Gamey...or Pickaxe, or Window, or definitely you. Pickaxe: Why not you know me? Tennis Ball knows me. TB: Yep! GB: What. Announcer: Yeah, there are also object show team captains joining the game, like these two objects, Boombox and Clock. Clock: Please stop looking at me like I'm an idiot. Ice Cream: I was a team captain on Object Universe. Pin: I am the captain of the Squishy Cherries in BFDI. Tack and Daisy: We are both Object Madness team leaders. GB: Me and TB led Team No-Name from BFDIA. Basketball (OU): And I am also a Object Universe team captain. Kite: And that means. Announcer: Nothing. Kite, it means nothing. Kite: Oh. Pickaxe: Well me, Window, MePhone4, Gamey, and the Announcer will be your hosts. Gamey: Which is true. Paintbrush: Now THAT'S insane! Toothy: I agree. (intro) Window: We already set up your teams. (another random screen shows the teams the contestants will be in) Boombox: Are you expecting me to be on the same team as Clock? You know him and I are enemies! Pickaxe: Well, I thought you guys were friends. Gamey: Pickaxe, you know the Boombox VS. Clock thing is true. Pickaxe: We're on to our first challenge. Snowball: And that is? GB *in her head* I knew Snowball would come. Pickaxe: A bobsledding race! Announcer: First team to make it to the finish line wins. Gamey: Remember, the other team is the losing team, and one of their members will be kicked out of the game. Announcer: Okay, ready... Pickaxe, Gamey, Window, and the Announcer: Go! Snowball: Hey, (points to Toothy) you! Get on! (Snowball grabs Toothy and holds on) Bubble: Oh noio! GB: Hurry up! This isn't a joke! TB: Someone do something! Baseball: I dunno. GB: Throw Bomby or Bomb! Hurry up! (Team B are almost at the finish, but them Bomby and Bomb, who's fuses are lit, hit Team B's bobsled. The bombs explode in contact, and Team A passes to the finish) Puffbull: Ugh. Snowball: Oh great. WIndow: Well, Team A wins and Team B is up for elimination. Pickaxe: Vote for someone on the loser team to be eliminated. Episode 2 - Live and Let Firey Candy: I definitely hope I won't get eliminated. Globe (OU): Well, with conplete conflicts witht the other Globe, you would. Globe (OO): True. Snowball: Great, now my team is up for elimination. Penny: Aw, don't worry, there is going to be votes in this, and I don't think I have any. Do you? Snowball: I really think I don't! Gamey: Then let's see! Penny: Whoa! Gamey, you can teleport? Pickaxe: Of course he can! Window: Everyone definitely knows the rules here. If we call your name, your safe, and you will recive a prize. Gamey: And the prize happens to be rocks! Penny and Coiny: Rocks? Pickaxe: Well, we did get rocks. Window: However, the one with the most votes is eliminated right? Balloon: Yeah. Gamey: So this means that if we don't call your name, you have the most votes. Announcer: And needless to say, all but two of you have zero votes. Toothy: Good to know! Balloon: And those are. Gamey: We're getting to that. We only got four votes, however. Announcer: Anyway, Snowball, Toothy, Blocky and Knife are four of the 38 people who have zero votes. (tosses rock to the listed contestants) Snowball: (catches rock) I knew it! Toothy: (gets hit by rock) AAHHH! Blocky and Knife: (catches their rocks) MePhone4: Also with zero votes are Balloon, Coiny, Nickel, and Penny. Balloon and Coiny: (catches their rocks) Nickel and Penny: (both are hit by their rocks, causing them to get too close to each other and explode. Coiny is blasted off from the explosion) Pickaxe: Lesson learned. Never put Nickel near Penny. Anyway, Spongy, Kite, Donut, and Butter are also safe with zero votes. (names called get their rocks) Gamey: And so are Basketball, Badge, and Object Overload Globe. (the names called get their rocks) Globe (OO): Wow. (spotlights appear on the five characters who aren't safe yet) Candy: What? Globe (OU): I'm not safe yet! Atlas: That is unfortunate! Puffbull: I'm in the bottom 5? Mii U: Impossible! Window: It's not over yet, Mii U. Anyway, Mii U, Atlas, and Puffbull are also zero votes down! (Atlas and Mii U get their rocks) Puffbull: (gets hit by rock) Ahh! Pickaxe: This means that Candy and Object Universe Globe are in the bottom two. Announcer: One person has one vote, the other has three. Pickaxe: And the one with one vote is...OU Globe. Globe (OU): Well, I knew that her bullying OO Globe would be a big deal to viewers. (gets his rock) Candy: Oh no! (Is flung to the TLC) Puffbull: (he now has a red blush where the rock hit him) Wait, where does the flinger send her? Pickaxe: That's the Tiny Loser...something. Window: Isn't that the Tiny Loser Chamber, or TLC for short? (intro) Bubble: Oi coiun belive we woin the foirst choillenge! E.D.: Um, Bubble? Can't you talk right? Bubble: Soirry, E.D.! Oit's just my oiccent. E.D.: Well, there is another person who does have an accent, only it's diffrent from yours (picks up Top Hat) Top Hat: Um, pardon, but I should imply that you can put me down right about now. E.D.: Okay (thows Top Hat) Pumpkin: (pops out of a random bush) Boo! E.D.: (laughs) Bubble: (stays in silence while smiling) (scene cuts to Melony and GB) GB: Wow, if anyone would've threw both bombs at Team B, we would've lost the challenge! Melony: I feel you, but right now, I'm watching Ice Cream and Tack argue. GB: Okay, so while your still shy, you tend to watch arguments? Melony: o.o (scene cuts to TB and Firey) TB: So, (scene cuts to the same scene, but shown as a youtube video) because the title has you in it, I'm assuming the next challenge would be about you? (scene cuts back to TB and Firey) Window: No, but the challenge will be afbout fire! TB: What do you mean? Window: Fire jump rope! That's the next challenge. Basketball (OU): Hahaha...what? Window: I said a fire rope jump. The fire is a jump rope. Basketball (OU): Oh no, we are gonna get roasted! Pickaxe: There will be ten players on each team. Oh, and people reading this, we are holding a contest to name the teams! Paintbrush: Really? Gamey: Yeah! Suggest a name for the teams in the comments! Bubble: Woiw! Announcer: So Team A's ten members will be. MePhone4: Bubble, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Baseball, Melon, Pu- Window: Her name is not Melon, it's Melony! Pickaxe: The final five picked from Team A will be Pumpkin, Boombox, Clock, E.D., and Pin. Window: And the 10 people on Team B is Snowball, Toothy, Blocky, Balloon, Coiny, Nickel, Penny, Badge, and the two Globes. Globe (OO) and Globe (OU): What? (looks at eachother) (scene cuts to the fire jump rope) Pickaxe: If all of a team's members are burnt to crisp, the other team wins. Gamey, Pickaxe, MePhone4, Window, and the Announcer: Ready, GO! (the rope moves slowly) (everyone but Globe (OO) and E.D. jump) TB: Ouch. GB: Served those two right. Bubble: (gasps as she tries to do the next jump, but pops as the flames touch her. Blocky: (Hits the fire rope and burns to death) (A few minutes later) (Golf Ball, Pumpkin, and Badge are the remaining jump-ropers) Pumpkin: (gets burnt) Ah! Is there a pool or something?! (15 seconds of jumping of GB and Badge is shown) GB: (finally burns) ACH!! Badge: (makes the final jump) Woo! I won! GB: You were lucky. Announcer: This means Team A is up fo- hold on, where are Pickaxe, Gamey, and MePhone? Window: They are bringing a box into the set. Announcer: Oh, okay. As I was saying. Team A is up for elimination. Window: Vote for who you want eliminated! Candy's last words Candy: Owch. Why would the viewers vote me off? What have I done wring? Episode 3 - Maya Court Madness Pickaxe: This is taking forever! Gamey: Please, don't bore out now! We got a few more minutes until the elimination! Pickaxe: OKay, we are in the set. MePhone4: Yay! (pushes box over and lid opens) Pickaxe: There we goo-(notices all six newbies)uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Gamey: Oh hey there are people in the box Pickaxe: Well consider this one a special delivery! (Cheesy slaps his knee) Gamey: What? (LATER) Window: There they are! Wait, where's the box? Pickaxe: We brought it to the set, but the lid opened. We brought back it's contents though: six people! Cup: Um, I don't see where this is going. Top Hat: I've been here before, supposedly episode. Taco: Wait, last episode? You've been there before? Top Hat: Yes, of course. Taco: Hey, we are both similar. Top Hat: What? Cherry: Conversation between a mischievous girl and a boy who acts like he is British! Top Hat: PARDON? Cjerry: Hahaha...sorry. Candy Cane: I'm not going to ask. Window: Anyway, it's time for the elimination. Gamey: This time it's Team A who lost. GB: Like I didn't care. Gamey: Shush. We got 6 votes, which is 2 more than last time! Pickaxe: The prizes are...get this...Cherry-Blue Razberry-Watermelon Lollipops! Window: If you don't get a lollipop, you are out of the game. Announcer: Bubble, your safe, along with that clumsy Tennis Ball. (throws lollipops to said contestants) Pickaxe: Since when was Tennis Ball clumsy? TB: Pickaxe is right you know? MePhone4: The silent Baseball is safe, along with Melony and Paintbrush. (listed contestants get their lollipops) Gamey: Also safe are Boombox, Clock, Firey, and Ice Cream. (listed contestants get their lollipops) (spotlights appear over the contestants with their names not called yet) E.D.: Oh no, I am not safe yet! Window: Puffball, Daisy, Latte, E.D., Bomby, Bomb, Tack, and Pin are all safe (listed contestants get their rocks) Pickaxe: These contestants all got one vote. With one vote, Golf Ball is safe. Window: I don't get why she isn't out. She is just so bossy. (GB gets her lollipop) Announcer: Which means Basketball and Pumpkin are the bottom 2. One of them is going home and the last person safe is...Pumpkin, with only 2 two otes. (Pumpkin gets his lollipop) Basketball (OU): Wait what? (he gets flung to the TLC) Pickaxe: Huh. (intro) (more coming soon) Elimination Not now. Team Naming What do you want Team A to be named? Team Bubble Bubble Blowers Light Dancers (suggested by TheTwistedMangle) What do you want Team B to be named? Team Snowball Snowflake Supreme Musical Melodies (suggested by TheTwistedMangle) Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Object Shows